Eternamente Seu
by Watashinomori
Summary: O manto de Batman é pesado e pode curvar mais de um homem. :YAOI::Birdflash/Batflash::Continuação de CAFÉ-DA-MANHÃ e ANOSMIA::Parte Final:


**Eternamente Seu**

**Sinopse: **O manto de Batman é pesado e pode curvar mais de um homem. :YAOI::Birdflash/Batflash:

**Disclaimer:** Young Justice pertence a DC e quem quer que detenha seus direitos, se fossem meus a season 3 já tinha saído tem muito tempo!

**Nota da Autora:** Eu não vou nem chamar de levemente AU, a Earth-16 parece mais suave mesmo e um tanto fora da timeline da New Earth, muito mais próxima da Prime-Earth, do New 52. Essa é a linha que eu estou seguindo. Embora eu vá abordar mais sobre New 52 em outra fanfic que eu tenho planejada, mas essa outra será grande, então sem promessas tão cedo.

Todas minhas Earth-16 seguem a mesma premissa e tem alguns pontos em comum. Café-da-Manhã e sequências são muito parecidas com Crisálida e sequências pois quando eu escrevi Conformação foi uma tentativa de reescrever Café-da-Manhã de uma maneira mais impessoal, e deu no que deu. Eu não acerto o Jason nem se ele me colocasse uma arma na cabeça e mandasse escrever direito. Juro. Não é proposital. Eu adoro o Jay, desde que li Morte da Família (eu comecei a ler sim nos New 52, mas tou catando o resto pra conhecer).

Como eu dizia, basicamente eu acredito que o AU mesmo só aparece quando envolve a história do jogo do Young Justice que é relevante na timeline da Earth-16, mas eu não conheço. Eu juro que vou baixar e jogar para resolver esse problema. Também caso eu esqueça algo particular da série e acabe mudando um pouco.

**Nota da autora 2 (ou não é fic minha):** Eu não conheço a Stephanie, eu pesquisei e vi um tantinho dela em Battle for the Cowl. Então ela está absurdamente OOC, estou baseando no que eu vi por aí pelo Tumblr e Pinterest da vida e outras fics (e as 5 páginas, mais ou menos, que ela aparece em BftC). Cassandra Cain está na mesma situação que Steph. Se você for fã delas me recomende sagas que elas estão para eu ler, sem rage, eu estou assumindo aqui que não faço ideia da personalidade delas.

**Nota da Autora 3:** Ignorem a parte da cena extra de Café-da-Manhã, quando eu escrevi a fic não pensei em continuar, então eu larguei lá que o Jason tinha voltado já. Na cronologia oficial da fanfic ele só volta em 2018.

**Nota da Autora 4:** Quando você usa sua aula de Histologia para fazer fanfic você sente que valeu a pena ir para a faculdade.

-/-/-/-

Dick Grayson olhou para o relógio na sua tela de holograma. Xingou baixo. Estava atrasado para a festa do marido e a culpa era toda do Scarecrow. Quem decidia escapar do maldito manicômio assim do nada quando o mascarado da cidade tinha outros compromissos? Crane não iria para Arkham e sim pro hospital por causa dessa.

-Batman, quer parar de olhar o relógio e vigiar a entrada?

-Desculpe, Robin. Vou me concentrar.

-Você não perdeu a festa, você sabe muito bem que ele vai enrolar até você chegar. Então olhe para o prédio, ache a vítima, bata no Crane e vá pra bendita festa.

-Sim, Robin.

-E pare de concordar comigo que me dá medo – o garoto resmungou.

Voltou a rastrear as assinaturas de calor, havia uma vítima, mas cinco assinaturas. Ele tinha medo do que significava. Scarecrow tinha acabado de fugir e não reunira nenhum capanga, arrastara consigo um empregado do asilo. Ele não tinha um plano formado, e era sempre pior quando eles não tinham planos. Um dos corpos mostrou um ponto pulsante em branco. Um coração acelerado. A vítima.

-Fundo do prédio, quarto andar. Não deixe que te vejam, eu vou criar uma distração.

-Distração? Mesmo? Céus, você está com mais pressa que eu pensava.

-Cale a boca e siga minhas ordens – Robin desapareceu ao seu lado.

Usando um gancho se balançou para dentro do prédio por uma janela quebrada. Empoleirou-se em canos que passavam pelo teto. Esperou algum sinal que Robin entrara no prédio. Dois toques pelo comunicador. Observou o corpo em movimento, uma máscara improvisada sobre o rosto. Scarecrow. A vítima estava sozinha andares acima, algo cheirava a armadilha.

_-Batman, você vai querer ver isso_ – veio o sussurro pelo comunicador.

-/-/-/-/-

-Se acalme. Ele vai chegar – Flash parou ao seu lado. Wally estava irritado. Girava sua aliança nervosamente. O anel era extremamente fino feito com um metal extremamente raro, ele mesmo quem fizera ambos os anéis, a sua aliança era negra e a de Dick dourada.

-Ele deveria ter chegado antes de mim. Ele quem deveria fazer o anúncio.

-Ele vai fazer, é bom que todo mundo chega também. Agora se acalme.

-Impossível!

-_Reconhecido. Batman. 02_ – anunciou o zeta-beam. - _Reconhecido. Robin. B32._

-Viu, é ele. Oh céus – Barry suspirou derrotado. Batman entrou furioso, Robin estava o acompanhando sujo de sangue, cheio de hematomas. Wally correu para o seu lado.

-O que houve?

-Gotham – respondeu num sussurro rouco. - Desculpe a demora – murmurou de maneira mais suave.

-Esqueça. Está machucado?

-Não. Robin se feriu, mas não quer ir para a ala médica.

-Foi só um pé-de-cabra, nada novo. Eu vou tomar um banho, vá anunciando a festa – e o garoto se afastou.

-O que aconteceu? Pé-de-cabra? Foi _ele_?

-É sempre ele – suspirou. - Ele escapou.

-E você está aqui?

-Eu vim para rastreá-lo. Consegui plantar um rastreador, ele vai perceber logo, mas me dá uma pista. Então vou aproveitar e ficar com você enquanto o computador trabalha para mim. Pronto?

-Eu nasci pronto.

Eles sorriram um para o outro. Batman seguiu adiante liderando o caminho para a sala de reunião, Flash e Haste vieram logo atrás. Ele parou um instante, lhe lançou um sorriso encorajador e segurou a mão do marido, a soltou e abriu a porta.

-Sinto pela demora, mas houve uma fuga em Arkham. Joker se envolveu e a coisa complicou.

-Tudo bem, Bruce – Diana comentou.

-Batman, precisa de ajuda?

-Clark, eu já disse que não quero ninguém se envolvendo em Gotham, ainda mais se Joker está no meio. Vamos para o ponto principal. Flash?

-Eu estou me aposentando – Barry se ergueu. A sala explodiu em burburinhos. - Ah, qualé? Todo mundo sabia já. Eu já tenho mais que cinquenta. E preciso cuidar dos meus filhos.

-Então Wally será o novo Flash – Hal afirmou em vez de perguntar, e os olhos do ruivo se iluminaram e ele não conseguiu disfarçar a empolgação. Parecia o garoto de treze anos de novo ouvindo que poderia se tornar o Kid Flash.

-Sim – Batman respondeu, segurando um sorriso diante da animação do homem. - Ele assumirá o manto, já coloquei as novas autorizações dele no sistema. Barry, também pediu permissão para usar o deck de observação para uma festa de despedida e de boas vindas. Quem puder por favor compareça.

-Bruce, Dick virá? Eu estou preocupada com ele, desde que desligou novamente – o homem a ignorou discutindo rapidamente com Clark. - Bruce – ela chamou novamente. - Batman! - chamou com firmeza e o homem virou. - Dick virá?

-Não, Diana. Nightwing está ocupado, e não voltará para a Liga.

-Mas é o melhor amigo dele. Não o force tanto.

-Tá tudo bem, Di – Wally parou ao seu lado. - Eu fico feliz com a presença do Batman.

-Eu não entendo vocês homens – e saiu.

-Batman, você não acha que está na hora de ser mais honesto? - Wally perguntou se aproximando quando sobraram apenas eles. Se inclinou quase o beijando.

-_Flash_, eu decido a hora certa. Eu sou o Batman – e passou por ele.

-Eu não entendo porque esconder. Um monte de gente já sabe!

-Um monte de gente sabe que você e _Nightwing _tem um relacionamento.

-Conner, Clark, J'onn e M'gann sabem.

-E só eles. E já é demais – fechou a porta da sala.

-Demais? Por quê? Você não quer que saibam que o todo poderoso Batman está casado comigo? Você tem vergonha de mim?

-Wally – suspirou e baixou o capuz parecendo muito cansado. - Eu não quero mais discutir isso. Eu já te disse o quão orgulhoso eu estou de você ter virado o Flash. Eu te amo, e você sabe! Não quero te relembrar de como eu fiquei quando você morreu, ou quando você voltou!

-Então, por quê? - Dick o beijou.

-Eles nem sabem que eu não sou o Bruce, tirando aqueles quatro. E apenas porque eu errei o treino e não consegui disfarçar meus batimentos cardíacos. Você acha que eles seguiriam minha liderança se desconfiarem que eu não sou o Bruce? Você acha que eles confiariam as vidas deles a mim?

-Eles não vão gostar quando souberem que você os está enganando.

-Quando eles souberem vão ter que engolir o que for, pois eu sou o Batman – Wally sorriu.

-Céus, é muito quente a forma como você diz isso.

-Agora não – respondeu. - Eu preciso ir atrás do Joker. Vá para sua festa – murmurou encostando a testa contra sua testa.

-Eu quero meu marido lá – sorriu para ele.

-Walls, por favor, quanto mais tempo...

-Esse maníaco fica a solta mais mortes acontecem, e você não vai se divertir pensando nisso e blá blá blá. Eu conheço todo o discurso, não é nosso primeiro rodeio, cowboy – e o beijou profundamente. - Dê um desconto ao Damian, ao menos, deixe que ele venha.

-Você o mima demais, e ele já é mimado.

-Ele é fofo, não é minha culpa – deu de ombros.

-Eu quero ficar com você, meu amor, mas não posso deixar Gotham a sua própria mercê, ela não sabe cuidar de si.

-Eu sei, eu só estou estressado com esses segredos todos. Você é o Batman, não precisa explicar essas coisas. Se ninguém quiser seguir a sua liderança, você olha para eles e fala com aquela sua voz rouca, grave e sexy: "Eu sou o Batman". E tá resolvido.

-Eu vou pensar.

-Sei – e sorriu. - Agora vá procurar seu maluco.

-/-/-/-/-

Vigiar o Joker era impossível. Bruce não conseguira, ele era só uma imitação barata. Seu rastreador estava preso a uma bomba, clássico. Ele se perguntava quando Scarecrow e Joker entraram em contato e formularam algum plano, Quinn estava ligada ao Esquadrão Suicida e bem longe para ter sido a intermediária. Crane estivera preso, e nenhuma atividade do Joker tinha sido reportada. Ele aparecer agora era o pior de seus pesadelos. Acabara de virar o Batman, ainda nem tinha se acostumado com o peso sobre os ombros para precisar enfrentar o pior dos vilões. Não sabia o que fazer.

-_Se acalme, você já enfrentou o homem antes, como Nightwing e como Robin._

-Flash, mantenha silêncio de rádio – mas agradeceu internamente pela interferência.

-_Tudo bem, eu estou aqui qualquer coisa –_ soltou um longo suspiro.

Recolheu os estilhaços da bomba além de rodar um scanner por toda a área da explosão. A próxima pista estaria ali, era assim que Joker jogava. Enquanto seu scanner completava a varredura ele examinou cada canto, era um galpão nas docas, arrombado. Estava cheio de produtos importados da China, capas para celulares, cabos de computadores, bugigangas de toda sorte. A maioria desses depósitos eram alugados em conjunto por comerciantes menores, ótimo, vários nomes para ele pesquisar e cruzar com possíveis associações com Joker ou Scarecrow. Com tanta parafernália espalhada pela explosão era difícil achar uma pista. Guardou o scanner quando esse soltou um apito baixo indicando o fim da análise. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada que parecesse suspeito, então decidiu levar tudo que conseguia carregar. Voltou para a caverna para começar a correr testes sobre tudo que reuniu. Seria uma longa noite.

-Você sabe que seu sogro é cientista forense.

-E está numa festa, onde você deveria estar – sentiu braços enlaçarem sua cintura.

-Por que não pede ajuda ao Bruce?

-Eu não posso correr até ele a cada dificuldade. Eu sou o Batman agora, eu tenho que resolver – girou nos braços do outro o encarando. - Por que não foi para a festa?

-Você não está lá – respondeu, sorrindo carinhoso. - E te conhecendo vai se trancar aqui até pensar na solução para esse dilema.

-É o que planejo – jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais velho, se aninhando. Deixou que ele tirasse seu capuz.

-Você parece cansado – beijou o topo da cabeça do moreno.

-Eu estou. Queria um momento só para nós, mas Gotham exige tanto de mim. Agora entendo porque o Bruce nunca casou.

-Bruce nunca casou porque supervilãs não são do tipo para casar – ele riu contra o peito do outro. - Você é casado. E com um herói. Não precisa ser tão paranoico quanto Bruce era, afinal todos seus relacionamentos, de amor e amizade, são super-heróis – Dick gargalhou. - Sério, seu melhor amigo e marido, o Flash. Seu amigo número dois, o Aqualad. Seu amigo três, Red Arrow. Padrinho e madrinha de casamento, Superboy e Miss Martian. Seus irmãos, Robins. Seu pai, Batman. Seu sogro, outro Flash. Seu... cunhado? Kid Flash. Quer que eu continue a lista?

-Bom, agora você não é mais Kid, mas continua sendo Idiota – respondeu entre risos.

-Troll – eles se beijaram. Num instante Dick estava jogado contra a cadeira, Wally montando sobre si. - Eu te amo.

-Eu também me amo – Wally o beijou de novo, na esperança que se calasse. Embora ambos estivessem rindo no beijo.

-DEPOIS EU PONHO O DIÁLOGO NA FIC E COMENTAM DIZENDO QUE ELES NUNCA FALARIAM ISSO! - o grito soou pela caverna.

-Em defesa dos comentários, o Batman original e o Flash anterior NUNCA falariam isso – outra voz comentou. - E quando você começou nesse fandom Batflash, eles não eram eles – e apontou para os homens.

-Eu escrevia Birdflash quando comecei, e eu comecei por causa deles – ela resmungou.

-Batgirl e Red Robin – Dick afastou o Flash com o pé e girou a cadeira. - Eu tenho trabalho para vocês.

-Se não tivesse não estaríamos aqui – Tim suspirou se aproximando. - Hey, Wally.

-Hey, Tim. Por que não está na minha festa de boas vindas?

-E a família Batman pode ir pra alguma festa? Claro, não contamos aquelas em que supervilões, com certeza, vão invadir. Espera, _sua _festa de boas vindas? Por que _você _não está nela?

-Cabeça de baixo, Tim. Cabeça de baixo – a garota se aproximou do homem. - Quais os nomes que tenho que levar pra Babs?

-Essa lista, Steph – transferiu o arquivo para o computador dela. – E se possível eu queria que investigasse esses locais. São os únicos distribuidores que não condizem com os nomes do depósito. Qualquer pista encontrada é válida. Reporte de volta de imediato. Não investigue mais do que eu pedi. Entendido, Steph?

-Ok, senhor Batman – e lhe deu a língua, saindo depois.

-Tim, você é melhor detetive do que eu. Preciso que ache quando Scarecrow entrou em contato com o Joker – saiu da cadeira deixando o rapaz tomar seu lugar.

Flash o puxou para seus braços. Caso Dick se movesse para fazer algum teste ou análise e ele ia junto, sendo arrastado pelo homem menor. Se o Batman achava isso irritante não disse. Mas, na verdade, qualquer momento junto com seu marido lhe era precioso.

-Você não tem seus próprios vilões? - Tim perguntou.

-Eu liguei pro Lenny e disse que ia dar uma festa hoje. Ele disse que só tinha planos pra roubar um banco semana que vem, então tá tranquilo – Flash respondeu, Tim travou e girou a cadeira para o encarar.

-Ele está brincando, mas é quase assim que funciona em Central – Dick respondeu.

-Eu acho que vou me mudar – Red Robin comentou.

-Desista, depois da primeira noite você cansa e volta pra Gotham. Quem está com o manto de Nightwing hoje? Jason? - Grayson perguntou.

-Você tem certeza que é boa ideia deixá-lo com esse manto em particular?

-Não é boa, é a única que eu tenho. Não posso atuar como Batman e Nightwing. Preciso desse tempo para distrair a Liga, depois eu desfaço o manto sob qualquer desculpa e entrego Blüdhaven para o ganhador do Bats Battle Royale – Tim virou mais uma vez, lentamente, sua cadeira.

-Sinto falta da falta de humor do Bruce. Wallace, controle seu homem.

Ao fim da noite pouca coisa tinha sido encontrada. Para a preocupação de Dick, afinal esse estava se moldando em algum plano. Nenhuma conexão entre os vilões após a prisão de Crane tinha sido encontrada, nenhuma das pessoas que Steph conseguiu localizar tinham qualquer atividade suspeita. Eram pessoas normais que estavam evitando pagar impostos sobre um depósito barato. Parecia que o Joker escolhera esse galpão aleatoriamente e aí morava o maior problema. Nada que o Joker fazia era aleatório. Nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-

No fim da noite, Jason entrou na caverna, tirando a roupa de Nightwing no processo pouco se importando com os presentes. Dick colocou a mão sobre os olhos de Stephanie, que voltara para reportar, logo depois Wally tapava os seus. Red Hood largou o uniforme no primeiro case vazio e colocou a sua própria roupa.

-Pediram pra lhe entregar isso – e estendeu um pedaço de papel.

-Quem? - Batman ergueu a mão para pegar.

-Joker – todos travaram. - Ele não ficou nada feliz em me ver.

-Você disse a ele quem era você?

-Depois de algumas trocas de elogios ele me perguntou educadamente "Você não é aquele Robin que eu conheço? Aquele que eu meio que matei?". Eu queria responder tão educadamente quanto, mas você tirou minhas armas. Então eu só o surrei.

-E ele te surrou de volta – Dick respondeu tocando as feridas no torso do homem. - Não engaje com ele, _você _sabe do que o homem é capaz!

-Pare de falar como o Bruce, ele é problema particular meu também. E o que é o pior que ele pode me fazer? Me matar? Ele já fez.

-Ele pode fazer de uma maneira permanente, passarinho – respondeu. Suspirou e pegou o papel.

Era um convite para a próxima festa beneficente das Empresas Wayne. Estava endereçado para um congressista, que vinha fazendo discursos anti-heróis. O convite estava deturpado com sorrisos desenhados e coisas escritas com giz de cera. Ele esfregou os olhos, precisava dormir. Forçar entender o significado, além do óbvio, por trás daquele convite só se provaria um esforço inútil. Com sorte todos eles conseguiriam juntar ainda umas horinhas de sono.

-Vamos dormir. Amanhã continuamos – esperou que todos saíssem. Então abraçou o marido se aninhando, os olhos fechando contra a própria vontade. - Walls – chamou num sussurro.

-Vem, vamos pra casa – pegou o homem no colo e correu de volta para o apartamento.

Não negaria estar cansado também, afinal ficara a noite toda acompanhando a família nessa busca. Ele mesmo correra até alguns lugares para confirmar detalhes. Havia sido uma longa noite. Depositou o homem cansado na cama, viera rápido o suficiente para ninguém notar que o Batman estava sendo carregado como uma princesa, mas ninguém no mundo apagaria essa imagem do seu cérebro. Trocou de roupa e começou a trocar a roupa do marido de maneira devagar, o acariciando ternamente.

-Eu te amo – Dick murmurou sonolento.

-Também te amo – levantou o torso e colocou a camisa no homem, agora que eram eles mesmos e não suas personas o outro se permitia ser dengoso e manhoso, quase ronronando sob suas carícias.

-Desculpa, pela festa – enrolou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. - Eu estou tão feliz por você.

-Não deveria, vai ser o inferno para explicar porque você fica secando o sobrinho do seu melhor amigo – Dick fez uma careta.

-Eu não fico te secando e a máscara esconde os olhos – respondeu arrastando as palavras.

-Ok, senhor Discreto. Se você diz.

-Eu digo e eu sou o Batman – Wally riu e o beijou.

Eles deitaram confortáveis um nos braços do outro, Dick sorriu contente. Bruce perdera muito por não casar. Wally conseguia o confortar e o deixar se sentindo seguro, mesmo vivendo um dos piores pesadelos. O ruivo adormeceu quase instantaneamente, mas Dick se resignou a observar o nascer do sol lançando sombras sobre o rosto do homem. Como sempre, quando a primeira luz ascendeu sobre o rosto adormecido, contou cada uma de suas sardas, tocou suas mãos contando cada um de seus dedos, e as sardas nos dedos, memorizou o toque aveludado dos seus cabelos, aspirou seu cheiro e absorveu a ideia que Wally estava vivo e era seu. Com isso se acalmou o suficiente para dormir, encostou sua testa na dele e adormeceu.

-/-/-/-/-

Acordou sozinho na cama, um forte cheiro de café preenchia a casa. Mas seu desespero tomou conta quando olhou pela janela e percebeu que era meio-dia. O sol brilhava alto sobre a cortina de poluição de Gotham, um dos poucos horários em que você poderia efetivamente ver o sol brilhando na cidade. Era algo lindo e poético que queria dizer que ele não fora para o trabalho.

-WALLY! - correu para fora do quarto e encontrou o marido sentado na mesa de jantar com uma xícara de café. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Por que não me acordou? Me dê o telefone, que eu tenho que ligar pro meu chefe – correu de volta pro quarto para pegar uma roupa.

O ruivo parou à porta do quarto segurando uma xícara com café escaldante. Ele segurou o homem pela cintura e colocou a xícara na sua mão, tomando cuidado de que ele pegasse apenas a alça.

-Eu já liguei pro departamento, você está de licença. Afinal teve que fazer uns exames médicos, e sabe como é consultório médico. Mais calmo, babe?

-Um pouco, obrigado.

-Você precisava desse sono – beijou sua testa. - Termine seu café e venha preparar algo para eu comer, eu estou com fome – e o empurrou suavemente em direção a porta do quarto.

Dick espreguiçou-se ainda nos braços do marido, que tirou o café de sua mão antes que derramasse, colocou na cômoda e o abraçou. Eles se permitiram o momento, era cada vez mais raro conseguir algum tempo sozinhos. Geralmente estavam cansados demais e tinham que escolher se eram românticos ou necessitados. Ser herói e policial tirava muito tempo e energia de Richard, enquanto ser professor adjunto com dedicação exclusiva na Universidade de Gotham fazia com que fosse impossível Wallace arrumar tempo vago para o marido, juntando isso com patrulhar as Cidades Gemas e pronto. Eles mal se viam. A não ser na Watchtower, onde ele deveria fingir que o Batman não era o seu marido.

Beijou o homem em seus braços devagar e caloroso, também faltara a suas aulas. Considerando o quanto seus alunos pareciam desesperados por aprendizado, eles provavelmente estavam dando uma festa por não ter ido. Alguém tinha que tomar uma atitude séria quanto aos jovens de hoje em dia. Ele suspirou, tinha o sonho de quase todas as garotas de Gotham em seus braços e mal conseguia tempo para aproveitar. Empurrou o homem contra a parede, o prendendo com força e enfiando uma de suas pernas entre as dele. Dick começou a puxar sua camisa com força tentando arrancar a peça de roupa. Wally esqueceu que eles tinham tempo para ir devagar, a urgência era maior.

Mordeu e lambeu o corpo esguio aonde alcançava, deixou-se escorregar para seus joelhos, puxando a calça de moletom do moreno junto. Para ele, a maior prova da existência da magia eram aquelas calças, pois tinha que ser propriedade mágica o quão rápido ele conseguia se livrar delas. Tomou o outro em suas mãos, observando o olhar fixar em si e ele lamber sedutor os lábios. O colocou de vez na boca. Sugou e lambeu toda sua extensão, alternando com estocadas com a mão. Dick soltou um xingamento e segurou seus cabelos, não demorou muito para ser puxado para cima pelo homem e suas posições se inverterem. Dick agora de joelhos o prendendo contra a parede e sua ereção em sua boca, fundo, muito fundo. Wally podia sentir a garganta do homem se fechando ao redor da sua glande, enquanto ele fazia movimentos como se estivesse o engolindo.

-Dick, quase lá – o moreno parou os movimentos e se levantou. O puxando para a cama. Deixou-se ser jogado contra o colchão, sentiu algo deslizando sobre sua ereção. O maldito colocara a camisinha com a boca, dando mordidas falsas e sorrindo durante o processo, maldita hora que lhe disse que achava isso sexy. Precisou lembrar de ser interrogado pelo Batman para se segurar, mas o problema é que agora o Batman era associado com seu marido e ele o fudendo com o manto do cavaleiro das trevas. Péssima linha de raciocínio para quem está tentando demorar. - Qual a parte do quase lá foi difícil de entender?

-Eu entendi – ele sentou sobre seu membro, Wally estava quase chorando em desespero enquanto tentava segurar o gozo.

Richard travou se acostumando com o corpo dentro de si, quando estava prestes a fazer o primeiro movimento, seus comunicadores começaram a zumbir. Wally bateu a cabeça contra o travesseiro irado. Dick fez um movimento para pegar o aparelho, mas o ruivo o segurou pelo quadril e se moveu dentro dele.

-Vamos terminar primeiro. Não é como se fôssemos durar muito, mesmo. Eles esperam um pouco.

-Você sabe que isso aqui vai demorar. Você chega no quase lá num instante, mas esse 'quase' dura quase uma hora.

-Eles esperam – e se moveu novamente. Não soltaria o homem nem se o Reach invadisse o apartamento.

Suspirando o moreno rebolou sobre seu corpo arrancando um gemido rouco dele, não demorou para que ambos esquecessem dos comunicadores zumbindo no criado-mudo. Eles se moviam com sincronia, Wally vibrando um pouco mais violento que o normal, Dick praticamente se contorcendo para manter um ritmo acelerado. Ficariam marcas nas nádegas de Grayson onde enfiara seus dedos. Os gemidos, arfadas e ruídos de carne batendo em carne preenchiam todo o apartamento. Eles não eram conhecidos por serem silenciosos, os vizinhos achavam que eram, mas eles não sabiam que o apartamento inteiro era isolado sonoramente, em camadas suficientes para nem Conner os ouvir do apartamento vizinho. Dick levou a mão para a própria ereção quando percebeu que faltava pouco, se tocou com força e gozou, se fechando com um pouco mais de força que o normal ao redor do outro o carregando consigo para o êxtase. Virou e pegou o comunicador se esforçando para controlar a respiração.

-Batman.

-_Red Robin falando. Achamos o Crane, você não vai gostar nada do que está acontecendo._

_-Mesmo galpão. É 2018 tudo de novo, Bats – _Stephanie falou.

Wally estava gemendo resmungos furiosos. Ele sabia que Dick tinha acelerado de propósito para atender aquele chamado, e ele odiava o quão recuperado o homem parecia, pois ele ainda estava ofegante e trêmulo.

2018 tinha sido um péssimo ano, cujos eventos levaram o Batman a se perguntar se devia ou não se aposentar. Dick lembrava perfeitamente daquele ano. Jason retornara dos mortos, Babs fora atacada e ficara paralítica, Damian apareceu às portas da Mansão declarando direito de nascença e tudo culpa do Joker. Talvez nem tudo. A cadeira de eventos começou com um plano preciso em que Barbara, Batgirl, fora capturada pelo palhaço e com torturas e mais torturas ele atirou nela, um tiro que acertou sua coluna levando os movimentos de suas pernas. Jason, que não estava morto, tomara aquilo como uma afronta pessoal, pois Dick fora pessoalmente se vingar pela garota, enquanto na mente do Red Hood ninguém o vingara. Batman e Robin se envolveram na briga entre os dois irmãos e o Joker, Jason queria matar o homem, Dick queria o prender e bater nele até que desmaiasse, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Enquanto os dois brigavam eles caíram numa armadilha que levou a serem salvos por Red Robin, já que Batman e Robin estavam ocupados perseguindo o Joker que escapara na confusão. Jason estava mortalmente ferido, Dick tentava o manter vivo. Então o pequeno grupo de ex-Robins fora atacado por um garoto em seus oito anos. Ele era forte e rápido demais para uma criança, e todo o tempo reclamava o manto e a posição que lhes eram seus por direito. Disse que mataria os usurpadores. Jason ainda tentou atirar no rapaz, mas tudo que conseguiu foi aumentar o sangramento com os movimentos, no fim Dick conteve o garoto e eles descobriram que era o filho de Bruce Wayne, com Talia al Ghul. Dick sempre desconfiou deles. Pouco depois de tudo isso Stephanie abdicou do manto de Robin em favor do de Batgirl, onde estava até hoje. E no ano seguinte Damian virou o mais novo Robin, e parecia prestes a bater o tempo recorde de Dick como Robin.

Ver os filhos tentando se matar e a filha de um amigo querido ser aleijada fez Bruce questionar as decisões que tomara na vida. Ele se perguntou se a idade não estava afetando seus julgamentos. Ele começou a treinar Dick para o substituir, então Wally retornou e tudo mudou. Dick desconfiava de algo a mais. Mas nem Steph e nem Bruce comentavam sobre o que aconteceu enquanto perseguiam o Joker.

-Preciso ir – murmurou cansado. Não queria ir, mas não era uma escolha.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não – ali estava a voz do Batman. - Isso é assunto meu.

-Nosso, sinto lhe informar, mas fizemos a parada toda brega, lembra? Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, em fugas do Arkham ou Black Gate. O clássico.

-Wallace – seu tom era de aviso.

-Sinto mesmo, amor. Mas se você vai, eu vou. Achei que estava claro por agora – e num instante era o Flash, estreando seu novo uniforme.

Dick vestiu seu manto e se deixou levar para o zeta-beam mais próximo. A cena que os recepcionara era assustadora para dizer o mínimo. Crane estava amarrado de ponta a cabeça, rindo loucamente, enquanto diversos corpos se empilhavam sob si, ele girava enquanto ria e espalhava um gás, cujo cilindro estava amarrado junto a ele. As pessoas traziam seus rostos deformados em sorrisos sinistros e se atacaram até a morte, cada um deles. Todos ali eram os locatários do galpão alugado. Wally correu do lugar, o cheiro do sangue, de vômito e outras coisas o enojaram o suficiente. Ele correu para vomitar sem contaminar a cena do crime. Stephanie e Tim usavam o respirador, assim como Dick.

-Nós o encontramos assim. Aqui está uma amostra do gás e do sangue de Crane. Eu fiz um teste rápido em campo e aparentemente ele está sendo afetado por algo diferente do gás. Essa parece uma mistura entre o gás do Joker e do Scarecrow, mas vamos precisar de uma análise mais detalhada – Dick o abraçou, e puxou Stephanie também, eles pareciam trêmulos e em choque, tanto é que tinham entrado no modo treinamento.

Steph devolveu o abraço chorando baixo. Tim apenas se deixou ser apertado. Nenhum deles tinha visto nada tão macabro. Mas Dick ficara mais tempo como Robin, Jason também tinha caído no lado errado dos círculos sociais do Joker. Eles eram mais treinados para isso, e mesmo assim, Dick queria vomitar com a cena. Levou os garotos até Wally e os deixou com ele. Pediu para que o marido recolhesse as informações e as amostras que eles conseguiram, enquanto ele faria uma investigação mais profunda e tiraria Crane de lá. E se Damian aparecesse, o que ele apareceria, não o deixassem chegar perto da carnificina. Não importa o quão treinado fosse o garoto, ou que ele já fosse um assassino. Era sua responsabilidade de irmão mais velho o proteger de certas coisas.

-HAHAHAH HAHAHA Bat HAHAHAHA Batsy... HA.… HA.. HA. HAHAHA... HA.

-Crane – respondeu, observando o homem girar.

-HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA PEQUENO BATSY! HAHAHAH HAHAHA! PEQUENO! - Dick ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Foi a melhor piada que ouvi em ANOS! - uma voz surgiu da pilha de corpos. - PEQUENO BATSY! O que houve com o papai morcego, passarinho?

-Joker.

-Passarinho foi promovido HAHAHAHAHAHA... ai, ai, essa é mesmo boa. Espera a Harley ouvir essa... oh espera... ela tá com aquele outro grupinho de amigos... HAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA

A risada macabra de Crane ao fundo gelava seus ossos. A noção que o maior inimigo deles sabia que ele não era o Batman original gelava o resto. Joker era obcecado pelo Batman, e a reação dele agora poderia ser mortal.

-Gostou da minha festa de boas vindas? Você sempre foi o meu favorito – o sorriso aumentou. - Todos os outros foram crianças malcriadas, aquele segundo mesmo, ah, aquele eu tive o prazer de matar, mas ele é tão teimoso que não ficou morto! HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHAHA! Ai, vamos, Robinzinho, ria para mim! - puxou um pé-de-cabra. - RIA!

Dick esquivou do golpe tentando o acertar, mas tinha que tomar cuidado para não inalar o ar ao redor.

-Tudo isso é a minha surpresa, só pra você! - um golpe quase acertou sua cabeça e suas botas encontraram o peito do homem o jogando longe em um contragolpe. - Eu achei que ia odiar que o velho Batsy se aposentaria, mas saber que o meu garotinho favorito pegou o lugar dele. Foi quase um Natal!

-HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA... PEQUENO BATSY HAHAHA HAHAHA – Crane repetiu ao fundo.

-Isso mesmo, Crane. Pequeno Batsy.

-Por que se aliou ao Crane? Você sempre agiu sozinho.

-Ora, ele disse que tinha uma ótima piada para mim. Eu ouvi, e adorei.

-Que piada?

-Hihihih ah AHAHAHA HAHAHaHA, ai. Um Batman e um Robin entram num bar. O Joker mistura algo na bebida do Batman, pfff, e o Robin vira o Batman – e riu descontroladamente. - Ai, ai, eu quase chorei. Não, espera, eu chorei com essa! Veja Pequeno Batsy, eu aceito você. Só porque é você – levantou e correu com o pé-de-cabra em sua direção. - Mas ainda tem mais. Te espero na festa – Dick esquivou do golpe, então notou algo piscando em seus pés. - Essa vai ser uma saída explosiva... HAHAHAHAHAHA – e boom.

Wally estava em segundos dentro do lugar o tirando de lá. Crane estava desmaiado, mas vivo. Apesar de estar atordoado com a explosão não tinha nenhuma ferida.

-O que houve? Ativou alguma armadilha?

-Joker estava lá, o tempo todo. Ele sabe que eu não sou o Bruce. Isso tudo é a festa de boas vindas. Vamos pra Watchtower – olhou ao redor, todos estavam o olhando assustados e preocupados. - AGORA! - Damian estava ao seu lado puxando sua capa.

-Você está rodando. Eu posso notar. Seu capuz está rasgado. Vamos primeiro pra caverna. Precisamos avisar ao pai também.

-Eu não vou pedir ajuda.

-Não precisa pedir, amor, mas ele tem o direito de saber também – e ele soube que não podia questionar aquele tom de voz.

-/-/-/-/-

-Como Crane soube? -Bruce perguntou.

-Eu estava indo investigar, mas todos acharam que eu devia vir aqui primeiro.

-Eles estavam certos, Patrão Richard – respondeu Alfred fechando uma ferida em sua perna que passara despercebida.

-Foi apenas um arranhão. Crane será levado para a torre, não posso confiar em deixá-lo no Arkham, eu sei que provavelmente o Joker não vai espalhar a informação que obteve, mas não posso garantir que Crane continuará de boca fechada. Vou pedir para que alguém investigue se Crane abriu a boca para mais alguém, e vou aprofundar as análises de tudo que conseguimos. Os locatários do galpão tem alguma importância. Mas essa ligação estava me escapando, agora eu sei que há mais uma variável a juntar. Eu. O Primeiro Robin. Vou adicionar essa tag à busca.

-Pare de se preocupar com o trabalho um momento. Ele quase te matou, Dick! - Wally estava possesso depois de ouvir tudo. - Eu vou atrás do homem e vamos ver como ele se sai sendo arremessado a velocidade da luz.

-Você não vai. Eu não me envolvo com Zoom, você não se envolve com Joker – Dick respondeu firme. Soltou um gemido de dor e o ruivo correu pro seu lado.

-Eu não vou me envolver, mas não me impeça de sonhar comigo matando ele, dolorosamente. Eu sou o único que pode ser obcecado por você.

-West, eu adoraria que evitasse continuar na linha de raciocínio que levará a detalhar a vida sexual do meu filho, a não ser que você quem queira a morte dolorosa. Dick, eu sei que o Joker é problema nosso, mas acho que a Liga deveria ao menos estar avisada do que está acontecendo. No passado, eu já me arrependi de tentar cuidar de tudo sozinho.

-Obrigado – Wally respondeu a Bruce. - Viu, amor, não precisa agir como se eu não tivesse aqui para segurar suas pontas.

-Bruce, você mesmo arrependido nunca pediu ajuda – soltou um chiado quando Alfred limpou os pontos.

-Eu não te treinei para ser eu, eu te treinei para ser melhor que eu.

-Pronto, Patrão Richard. Agora troque de roupa e vá para seu satélite caçar seu louco.

Não foi preciso repetir, o homem levantou pegando uma roupa e trocando imediatamente. Bruce suspirou. Sabia que Dick ainda conversaria sobre a insinuação que o Joker dera sobre sua aposentadoria. O novo Batman praticamente correu até o transportador.

-_Reconhecido. Batman. 02. Flash. 38. Jonathan Crane. Detento 05._

-Flash, leve o Crane para a detenção. Depois solicite uma reunião extraordinária, Superman, Wonder Woman e John Stewart são de presença obrigatória, ou representantes, você também é obrigatório, mas acho que não precisava falar – o homem sorriu para ele. - Eu vou adiantar alguns testes e confirmar algumas suspeitas. Me chame quando chegarem – e o beijou brevemente. - Até já.

Wally ficou pasmo, não tinha ninguém no deck de observação, mas Dick nunca o beijara na torre sem ser numa sala trancada.

Era uma decisão arriscada, Dick sabia, mas era o mínimo que ele podia fazer no momento. Ele ia passar por um grande estresse e a última coisa que precisava era ter que ficar se segurando cada vez que sentisse vontade de tocar o marido. Embora, a seu ver, ele bem que podia modificar mais o uniforme, pois sinceramente não lhe agradava a ideia de beijá-lo e pensar que estava beijando Barry Allen porque o manto era parecido o suficiente para confundir. Wally podia ter uma tara em agarrar o Batman, coisa que ele não conseguira lhe explicar decentemente até hoje, mas Dick não tinha nenhuma vontade de agarrar o Flash, obrigado. Ele suspirou, o que lhe ocasionou alguns olhares assustados, ninguém conseguia imaginar o Batman suspirando.

Alcançou a central de computadores, usou sua senha e buscou as informações que agora ele suspeitava. E agora ele podia ver claramente uma conexão, e uma bem assustadora. Como ele imaginava, a ligação do congressista ser seu discurso anti-herói era óbvia demais, aparentemente o congressista estava na folha de pagamento de Tony Zucco anos atrás, a maior parte dos locatários do galpão estavam de certa forma envolvidos com acrobatas ou circo, vendendo materiais para roupas e outros adereços. Alguns estavam assustadoramente ligados ao Haly's. Ele gelou cruzando as informações. Ele se perguntou como deixou isso passar na noite anterior, ele sabia, estivera cansado e buscando outros elos. Alguns tinham sido resgatados por ele em missões durante seus primeiros anos como Robin, aqueles que não estavam oficialmente como locatários. Havia pessoas demais envolvidas com a origem do Robin naquela cena.

-_Eles chegaram, Superman mandou o Conner. Ollie, Hal e John tão aqui também. Diana chegou._

_-_O-obrigado, Walls. E-eu estou ch-chegan- - gaguejou antes de conseguir se recompor, ainda aterrorizado pelo que estava na tela.

-Você gaguejou, você nunca gagueja – então, antes que Batman pudesse minimizar as janelas, Wally leu cada pedaço de informação que ele juntou durante aquela hora de pesquisa. - Ele sabe? Céus, ele sabe!

-Sim – sentiu braços o envolver.

-Você não volta para Gotham.

-Walls, não posso deixar isso me afetar, eu tenho que voltar.

-NÃO! Eu sei que eu prometi não me envolver com seus vilões, mas é a minha família, Dick! Se _você_ não estivesse envolvido, se fosse apenas o Batman e Robin, mas ele está declarando que sabe quem VOCÊ é!

-EU SEI! Eu sei. Olhe, eu acho que ele sempre soube. Melhor, eu tenho certeza, ele sempre soube.

-Mas ele nunca antes...

-Ele nunca se importou quem era o Batman. Acho que é apenas uma declaração. Não acho que ele virá atrás de mim, ok? - mentiu, mais para si mesmo que para Wally. - Acho que ele quer apenas dizer que reconhece que o Batman mudou.

-Eu não vou permitir!

-Walls!

-NÃO! Isso não está aberto para negociação, estou tirando licença sem vencimento na universidade e você também! Não vai pisar em Gotham, ao menos não como Dick Grayson – ele segurou seu rosto, olhando fundo em seus olhos, Dick agradeceu a máscara, pois ele não conseguiu manter aquele olhar. - Por favor.

-Tudo bem, mas eu tenho que voltar como Batman.

-Eu vou com você. Bart pode cuidar de Central e Keystone no meu lugar por uns dias, ao menos até a festa – o abraçou ainda mais apertado. - Eu não posso te perder.

-Você não vai, vamos lidar com isso, sempre lidamos.

Wally puxou o manto de Batman, revelando o rosto do marido cortado por medo e preocupação, o beijou com força e desespero, estava assustado e não sabia o que fazer. Diana entrou na sala naquele momento. Viera atrás do Flash que correra ao ouvir algo no comunicador. Era estranho para ela chamar de Flash alguém que ela conhecera como Kid Flash, e Haste, e que era completamente diferente do Flash que ela conhecia. Ela olhou estarrecida para a cena a sua frente. Ela não se incomodava com dois homens juntos, mas por um momento ela achou errado que o garoto Wally, que ela desconfiava namorar o garoto Dick, estivesse beijando o Batman. Então a realização acertou o fundo de seu estômago.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Ela gritou furiosa.

-Diana – Dick começou.

-Não! Você mentiu e enganou todos nós! Por quê?

-Você seguiria a minha liderança se soubesse que eu não era o Bruce? - se afastou de Wally, não poderia encarar o que viria apoiado em alguém, tinha que estar sozinho de peito estufado e cabeça erguida. - Eu fiz para não comprometer nossos planos, eu tomei essa decisão como Batman. Pois o Batman é o líder estratégico a despeito de quem usa o manto – ela o olhou intimidadoramente e ele sustentou seu olhar.

Outras pessoas entraram na sala, observando a cena que se desenrolava estarrecidos e surpresos. Conner, por outro lado, passou direto pelos heróis brigando e observou o computador. Então ele pareceu estarrecido e surpreso.

-Diga que é mentira – pediu.

-Quê? Você sabia, por que eu deveria neg... oh – e percebeu que Conner trocara de assunto. - Não, não é mentira.

-Você ontem estava atrás do Joker – virou olhando de Wally para Dick. - Ele quem tem essas informações?

-Sim.

Todos desviaram o olhar do Batman-que-não-era-bem-o-Batman para o monitor, Megan soltou um som abafado de surpresa.

-Dick! Como isso aconteceu? Como tudo vai ficar?

-Estamos decidindo isso ainda. Acabei de cruzar informações e descobri o que vocês estão lendo na tela. E eu não ia mais esconder nada, Diana, esse era o assunto da reunião. Eu ia pedir que fiquem alertas, pois eu posso precisar de vocês em Gotham – o silêncio foi assustador. Eles não sabiam dizer quando a troca aconteceu, mas esse Batman parecia tão territorialista quanto o antecessor, e ele agora pedia para ficarem alertas para irem até Gotham.

-Dick, Bruce vai aceitar nossa presença em Gotham? - Oliver perguntou.

-Ele quem me aconselhou a pedir esse alerta. _Eu_ não quero nenhum de vocês lá, mas nem eu sou louco de contrariar Bruce – puxou o capuz de volta. - Eu sei que não sou ele, eu nunca tentei ser, mas eu sou o Batman e isso não mudou. Agora vamos para a sala de reuniões que eu preciso atualizar vocês – com o argumento 'eu sou o Batman' em mesa ninguém mais o questionou e todos viraram para seguir para a sala. Ele travou, olhou para os lados como se estivesse lutando contra uma decisão. Então suspirou resignado. - E mais uma coisa, para quem não sabia ainda. Wally e eu somos casados. Desculpe não ter tido convite para todos, a festa foi pequena – e cortou a frente de todo mundo indo em direção a sala, deixando um Wallace vermelho sendo o centro das atenções.

Megan lhe acertou com o cotovelo, sorrindo abertamente. Conner lhe parabenizou com tapinhas nas costas, ele vinha confidenciando para os amigos o quanto ele se sentia mal por ninguém saber que ele e o Batman eram casados. Ele odiava não poder secar o marido quando bem entendia. Hal soltou um barulho estrangulado, tentando conter a risada. John observava o rapaz com uma sobrancelha erguida, Oliver resmungava coisas como "_Pobre Arty!_" e "_Pobre Roy, o que o coitado teve que presenciar?_", mas seu tom era brincalhão e Dinah ria do drama que o namorado fazia. Por um momento todos esqueceram do problema em mãos, até que Damian parou a porta e pigarreou.

-Podemos, por favor, resolver o problema do meu irmão? - seu tom era desafiador, olhou diretamente para Wally o fazendo se sentir culpado.

Todos seguiram para a sala, enquanto o Robin copiou tudo que foi encontrado para o computador em sua luva. Dick estava sem o capuz, cotovelos sobre a mesa, descansando a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas. Ele estava cansado e Wally devia estar faminto. Barry apareceu usando seu manto antigo de Flash, e estava sentado ao lado do sidekick. Bart parecia preocupado. Ele mataria Damian por envolver a família do seu marido.

-Wally, comida – Bart entregou uma sacola cheia de porcaria. - D-Robs disse que você tava totalmente em mode desde cedo.

-Eu não acho que vou conseguir manter qualquer coisa no estômago. Mas obrigado.

-Coma, Walls. Você não tomou café da manhã ou almoçou. Aquelas barras de cereais não vão te manter por muito mais tempo – ergueu a cabeça esfregando as têmporas. - Robin, coloque as imagens que Red te enviou – imagens da carnificina apareceram no projetor holográfico. - Aquele, o segundo corpo da pilha central. Aquele é o Joker. Ele estava lá o tempo todo que vocês investigaram, ele estava lá no prédio abandonado também. Eu não sei como, mas ele está escapando dos nossos scanners. Ele não trabalhou com o Crane, ele o usou. Crane soube que eu sou o primeiro Robin e contou para o Joker – Wally abaixou o salgadinho que comia, olhar aquela imagem o fez lembrar do cheiro.

A maior parte dos que estavam ali não ficaram confortáveis com as imagens. Eles não tiveram tempo de tratá-las para que fossem menos... reais. Poucos deles viram aquele tipo de cenário, e muitos dos que viram não viam com frequência o bastante para não se afetar. Um dos poucos que nem piscou foi Bart, na verdade o jovem parecia tão pouco impressionado que Dick sentiu-se mal em pensar sobre o passado/futuro dele.

-Crane estava sendo afetado por alguma substância diferente do gás que afetou as pessoas, algo que o deixou, relativamente, mais lúcido, dentro dos padrões Arkham de lucidez. Alguma palavra de Red Robin ou Batgirl quanto ao que o estava afetando?

-Nada ainda, mas o gás foi analisado, é uma mistura do gás do Joker e do Scarecrow, mas a quantidade do gás do Joker era pequena, e haviam algumas mudanças químicas, para evitar que alguma reação anulasse algum efeito – abriu uma imagem com uma representação gráfica da fórmula do gás. Apareceram comparações entre as fórmulas. - Algo na solução do gás aparentemente também estimulava a agressividade. Pessoalmente, acredito que o Joker venha trabalhando nesse composto há anos.

-Bom, é basicamente isso. Se eu precisar de ajuda em Gotham quero que respondam apenas aqueles que forem imunes aos efeitos. Wonder Woman, Green Lanterns e Kryptonianos, por exemplo. Se por algum motivo nenhum deles puder responder apenas apareçam em Gotham se eu retransmitir o pedido de ajuda e usando filtros de ar. Barry e Bart não venham. Vocês são os mais conhecidos por se envolverem onde não são chamados. Barry você não é mais herói, não deveria nem estar aqui – o homem protestou. - Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo e agradeço, mas não apareça em Gotham. Bart, você não metaboliza isso rápido o suficiente, pode até ser rápido para nossos padrões, mas considerando a velocidade que sua mente consegue pensar você terá tempo em mãos o suficiente para enlouquecer e me matar se acontecer, e eu sequer terei tempo de resposta. Vocês dois fiquem longe de Gotham – olhou diretamente para Wally. - O mesmo vale para você. Eu sei que não posso te impedir de vir comigo, mas garanta que vai estar com respirador e filtro. Eu não conseguiria reagir, mesmo se tivesse tempo, contra você. Estou claro? - ele assentiu.

-Nada na fórmula indica que foi feita especificadamente contra velocistas, é um bom sinal. Indica que, pelo menos, ele não sabe quem é Wally – Barry respondeu.

-Como você sabe, não testamos nada sobre isso – Damian questionou e revirou as anotações.

-Tão mode, D-Robs. Vô B é crash com química e speedforce, claro que ele saberia – Barry revirou os olhos.

-Posso tentar pensar em algo para anular as reações e estabilizar o cérebro, tipo um antídoto, mas seria uma palavra muito forte, para dizer o mínimo.

-Ou seja, não posso esperar que esse antídoto seja forte o bastante.

-Não, vai acalmar a pessoa, mas duvido que corte o efeito completamente e aja rápido o bastante. Mas pode manter Wally na linha, e servir de vacina. Mas como eu disse não vai dar pra confiar completamente, é apenas um plano suporte.

-Quanto tempo pra sintetizar? - ele sumiu numa lufada de ar, sem se incomodar em abrir as portas, voltou em segundos.

-Você só precisa recriar, aqui estão as instruções – e lhe entregou algumas páginas escritas a mão. Dick sorriu para o homem. - Tire essa cara, você sabe que eu não vou deixar meu genro por aí com chances de morrer e levar meu filhotinho junto – e apertou a bochecha do homem.

Wally gargalhou junto com Hal, o resto apenas olhou assombrado a cena. Damian revirou os olhos e Bart concordou com um "_tão mode_". Blue Beetle bateu a porta perguntando se a reunião tinha acabado, e pedindo desculpas por não ter vindo cedo. Bart correu até ele e o inteirou rapidamente sobre o que tinha sido discutido. Dick se perguntava o quão legal deveria ser ter um alien nas suas costas que traduzia as balbucias de velocistas. Ele normalmente precisava adivinhar o que estava sendo dito.

-Bom, Bart vai encerrar com o Blue Beetle, acho que é apenas isso. Há também uma festa beneficente das Empresas Wayne, Joker deixou claro que vai atacar, eu vou precisar estar lá como Dick Grayson, então acho que esse dia vai ser o que mais vamos precisar do alerta. Mandem seus sidekicks cuidarem do que não precise de suas atenções imediatas e fiquem em stand-by.

Todos se levantaram para sair. Dick caminhou até o marido e o beijou, algumas pessoas ainda viraram assustadas com a cena. Barry resmungou algo como parecia errado ver o Flash beijando o Batman. Hal brincou dizendo que ele falou que parecia errado ver, e não que era errado o Flash beijar o Batman. Damian ficou com o casal, tentando olhar para o outro lado, esperando para irem embora.

-Vamos pra casa? Por favor, parem com isso e vamos para casa. Papai vai matar vocês por sinal. Estão acabando com todo o esforço que ele teve para manter a imagem do Batman.

-Ele não te matou por chamá-lo de papai – Wally largou o marido devagar e apertou o jovem Robin.

-Eu não sou mais criança, West, me largue!

-Oh, você é um homenzarrão no auge de seus dezessete anos que ainda chama seu velho de papai!

-Foda-se, West – Dick lhe bateu fracamente no topo da cabeça.

-Olha o palavreado, você não tem mais 8 anos e treinamento assassino, você é um respeitável membro da minha equipe de sidekicks e vai se comportar como tal.

-Foda-se, Grayson – resmungou e levou a mão até o comunicador. - Ei, Robin Hood, o Dick acabou de te chamar de sidekick!

-_Foda-se, Grayson – _soou em seu comunicador.

-Todd, você quem está ensinando o bebê passarinho esse palavreado?

-_Apenas, foda-se, Grayson!_

-/-/-/-/-

Wally acordou anormalmente cedo, tocou as costas do marido adormecido, como se para garantir que ele estava fisicamente ali. Levantou e começou a verificar se cada canto da casa estava seguro. Ele não se sentia seguro. Dick recusara ir para a mansão, ou Central, ele recusara ficar na Watchtower, insistindo que ambos tinham uma casa e que voltariam para ela.

-Walls? - o homem perguntou do quarto, a voz embargada com sono.

-Estou aqui – voltou para o quarto –, estava verificando se tudo está seguro.

-E então?

-Está – Dick soltou um riso pelo nariz. Ergueu a mão e tocou seu rosto, ele correu o olhar lentamente por ele como se buscasse algo, depois pegou sua mão e correu os dedos por sobre os seus, e depois na outra mão. Wally estava enrubescendo com aquela atenção. Dick tocou seus cabelos ternamente e respirou pesadamente contra seu peito.

-Bom dia, Wally – disse quando terminou.

-O-o que foi isso? - o moreno sorriu.

-Isso sou eu verificando que você está vivo, que você é perfeito, que você está do meu lado e o quanto eu te amo – o beijou.

-Você sempre faz isso?

-Toda manhã com a primeira luz do sol – e se aninhou nos braços dele. Wally ficou rubro. - Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com você indo embora, ou me largando, ou desaparecendo diante dos meus olhos novamente. Fazer isso sempre me acalma – sentiu-se ser abraçado de volta.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum.

-Eu sei, por isso eu faço toda manhã, para me lembrar que assim como você estava na manhã anterior, você está nessa e estará na próxima.

-Como eu nunca te vi fazendo isso – ele não controlava mais o quanto ele ficava rubro.

-Eu sempre espero você dormir. Não que eu estivesse tentando esconder, mas francamente, eu adoro o seu rosto adormecido – beijou o peito do homem. - Você fica muito fofo quando dorme.

-Pare, ok? Só pare. Eu quero ainda alguma dignidade nessa vida, e se você continuar falando assim eu vou derreter tanto que vai deixar marca – murmurou contra os cabelos do moreno, sorrindo bobamente. - Olha só, não consigo parar de sorrir. Seu idiota, acho que meu rosto não volta para a cor de antes nunca mais – e esfregou uma bochecha no topo de sua cabeça. Dick riu.

-Você fica tão lindo envergonhado – apertou ambos os corpos juntos.

-E você não tem vergonha nessa sua cara. Como você fala essas coisas sem nem ficar vermelho, eu mal consigo dizer que te amo sem corar.

-Wally, você não consegue citar o alfabeto sem corar. Às vezes eu acho que o seu cabelo que desbota constantemente escorrendo o vermelho para suas bochechas.

-Afronta – empurrou o homem o derrubando na cama. - Retire que meu cabelo, lindo, maravilhoso e ruivíssimo, desbota.

-Não retiro, e digo mais, não é só o da cabeça que desbota – Wally fez uma falsa cara de ofendido e pegou o travesseiro batendo no marido com ele.

-COMO OUSAS? SINTA A FÚRIA DO RED WALLY! - e bateu na figura gargalhante na cama, que fracamente se defendia com as mãos e os pés.

Largou o travesseiro de lado e começou a fazer cócegas nele, se colocando entre suas pernas. Dick ainda gargalhava como quando tinha treze anos, o mesmo som contagiante e feliz. Eram tão poucas as vezes que ouvia esse som que chegara ao ponto de gravar e usar como toque do celular, como foi difícil explicar pros alunos o porque ele tinha o som da gargalhada do marido como toque, ele decidiu colocar A Thousand Miles como toque e só ouvir o arquivo de quando em quando. Algumas garotas da Universidade acharam seu gesto fofo e agora o perturbavam direto por histórias românticas dele com o marido.

-Wally, eu preciso de ar – disse entre os risos. Soltou o marido e deixou que respirasse. Ele puxava o ar furiosamente ainda soltando um ou outro ataque de riso.

-Então? Retira o que disse?

-Retiro, retiro. Por favor não me ataque de novo, Red Wally.

-Muito bem – se inclinou sobre o homem e sorriu para ele. - A sua rendição terá um preço.

-Um preço que eu estou disposto a pagar? - perguntou colocando sua melhor cara de inocente. O maldito conseguia realmente parecer inocente quando fazia isso, mesmo que obviamente no momento ele estivesse com vários pensamentos não-inocentes.

-Eu espero que sim – e o beijou.

-/-/-/-/-

Tim chegou para o almoço, junto com Jason e Damian. Não era incomum que eles almoçassem juntos, mas raramente era no apartamento. Geralmente era em alguma lanchonete perto do departamento e a comida não era muito boa. Wally raramente estava com eles, já que seria o inferno explicar como ele fora até o centro da cidade e voltara para a universidade quando ele sequer tinha carro.

Jason e Damian estavam a beira de se atacarem, um mexendo repetidamente no coldre e outro levando a mão onde normalmente guardava a espada. Tim vinha entre eles, calado e concentrado num papel, ignorando os irmãos. Dick beijou Jason e Damian no rosto, apenas para irritar os dois e acariciou os cabelos de Tim. Wally ignorou Red Hood, tocou o ombro de Red Robin e apertou Robin, que reclamava furiosamente sobre ser velho demais para que o tratassem como criança.

-Steph avisou que vai tentar vir na próxima vez.

-Ela sempre tenta, mas no fim ela vai pro clube Batgirl, garotos, acho que fomos trocados! - Tim sorriu e murmurou um "_vocês foram_". Dick fez uma careta – Muito Game of Thrones, eu não devia ter deixado você assistir essas coisas.

-Eu acho que não tem nada demais, eu teria agarrado você, mas estava ocupado – Jason comentou ao terminar olhou diretamente para o ruivo. Wally ainda lembrava do dia na ala médica e rosnou, literalmente, para o homem. Dick riu.

-INFORMAÇÃO DEMAIS! Eu não preciso saber dessas coisas – resmungou o mais novo. - Vocês fizeram o inferno para eu aceitar vocês como família e agora querem me fazer desejar ir embora? Se decidam – a reclamação gerou o efeito de ter todos os homens apertando sua bochecha, ou o abraçando ou beijando seu rosto e dizendo que o amavam acima de tudo.

Tim foi o primeiro a parar, sempre sendo o mais sensato. Wally parou para rir do garoto, Dick se afastou depois de um tempo, Jason foi o último, dando um beijo estalado nos lábios do garoto antes de sair. Damian tentou se arrumar, corando pelo beijo e de raiva. Dick ralhou baixo com Jason que lhe deu um beijo em resposta também, depois perguntou se Tim queria um, e para evitar ser beijado o rapaz o beijou primeiro.

-Vocês são estranhos – comentou.

-Quer um também, West? Tenho um beijo guardado só para você desde que voltou – pegou uma bala do colete, tinha uma marca de um beijo nela. - Assim não precisa ficar com ciúmes.

-Foda-se, Todd – respondeu dando a língua para ele.

-WALLY! Céus, quantas vezes eu vou falar sobre esse linguajar?

Tim riu baixo, sendo basicamente o único na mesa que nunca xingava. Ele olhou para o irmão mais velho e soltou um "_Foda-se, Grayson_". Wally e Dick fizeram cara de horrorizados enquanto Damian e Jason erguiam as mãos em busca de um hi-five.

-Viu o que eu digo sobre péssima influência? Eu não vou deixar nossos filhos com eles – o ruivo disse escandalizado. Dick sorriu para ele de uma maneira estranha. Os rapazes o olhavam de sobrancelha erguida. - O que foi?

-É a primeira vez que você fala sobre filhos, mesmo que seja brincando – Tim esclareceu.

Wally corou, ele nunca realmente falara, mas sempre quis ter um. Quando ficou com Artemis ele tinha desistido de ter filhos, ambos achavam que seria problema para a vida que tinham, ela nunca quis ter uma família. Ele tinha medo de ser um péssimo pai. Quando decidiu ficar com Dick desistiu da ideia de novo. Eles eram homens e não podiam ter filhos. Mas vendo de perto a relação que aqueles garotos tinham entre eles e com o homem que os adotara, Wally se enchera de esperança de novo. Porém ainda não havia juntado coragem de falar sobre isso com o marido.

-Eu nunca percebi que não tinha falado sobre isso, desculpe.

-Você quer ter filhos? - o marido perguntou esperançoso.

-Considerando o quanto é fácil pegar vocês no ato eu diria que ele está tentando, Dick – Jason respondeu. Ambos os homens rolaram os olhos.

-Eu quero, eu sempre quis ter uma família grande. Eu achei que nunca teria uma, Arty não queria filhos e eu tinha medo de não ser um bom pai. Eu queria ser que nem o Tio Barry, mas tinha medo de virar meu pai e ter um filho que se pergunta o tempo todo se eu o amo. Mas depois de ficar com você eu vi que não preciso me preocupar, que se eu estiver agindo errado você vai bronquear até eu tratar nosso bebê da maneira certa.

-Céus, parem com isso, está ficando nojento! Olhem o pobre Tim, ele está quase terminando o namoro dele por causa de vocês!

-Por que eu? - se indignou.

-Porque eu não tenho namorada, e nem o Damian e alguém tem que desistir do amor por causa dessa melosidade nojenta que eles tão fazendo com esse discurso de iniciar família.

-Eu não vou terminar com Steph porque eles são melosos, eu e ela não somos assim.

-Quem é o Robin mais bonito do mundo quem é? - Damian passou o braço ao redor do ombro de Jason, imitando a voz de Tim.

-_Jason, embora ainda tenho dúvidas quanto ao tanquinho do Dick. Por favor, desligue o comunicador, Jay Jay! Obrigada pelo material!_

Tim jogou a cabeça contra a mesa com força. Agora ele era o alvo das piadas.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Verificando a casa de novo? – perguntou entrando na sala, vestindo apenas a calça de moletom.

-Eu ficaria mais tranquilo se fôssemos para a mansão.

-Eu não vou abandonar nossa casa. É nossa! Agora venha aqui, que o sol nasceu, mas você não estava na cama – ergueu as mãos o chamando. O ruivo entrou em seu alcance, esperando o marido completar seu ritual matinal. - Eu te amo, Walls.

-Céus, eu não acredito que eu perdia isso – murmurou. - Eu te amo tanto, Dick – e o beijou. - Volte para cama, você voltou da patrulha há pouco.

-Eu estou acostumado com o mínimo possível de sono.

-Quer que eu cante para você dormir?

-Não, mas venha para a cama também.

-_Batman? - _o silêncio era tanto que Wally ouviu.

_-_Robin? Aconteceu algo?

-_Venha para a mansão. É o pai. -_Wally sentiu o marido perder as forças. O segurou firme, e o acompanhou para o quarto para que se trocasse.

Ele tremia e implorava para nada ter acontecido. Ele se culpava por ser um péssimo filho e herdeiro. Wally apenas podia pedir que se acalmasse. Chegaram na mansão rapidamente. A roupa do Batman incompleta, ele colocara apenas o essencial, estava com pressa suficiente para não se importar com detalhes como proteção antichamas. O mordomo os aguardava à porta de entrada.

-Alfred, o Bruce, o que houve?

-Acalme-se, Patrão Richard. Está tudo bem, agora – respondeu.

-Agora? O que houve?

-Entrem. Patrão Wallace – cumprimentou.

-Dick! - Damian desceu as escadarias correndo, saltando boa parte do lance. - O pai, aparentemente ele foi envenenado com a mesma substância que Crane.

-Como ele está? Alfred disse que estava tudo bem, mas...

-Ele está bem, ele desenvolveu um antídoto, só que...

-Só que?

-Só que tem efeitos colaterais – respondeu o homem. Damian virou assustado. O garoto nunca vira Bruce mal, ele parecia cansado e um pouco trêmulo. Lembrava bastante quando Jason morrera e se afogara em bebida por uma semana.

-Quais efeitos? Por que não me chamou quando ele te atacou? POR QUE ME DEU ESSE MANTO SE NÃO CONFIA EM MIM? - foi até o homem.

-Dick, eu confio em você. Eu não te disse nada porque você estava com seus próprios problemas, na época.

-Foi quando você e Steph perseguiram o Joker, no dia que Jason voltou.

-Foi.

-O antídoto foi improvisado.

-Foi.

-Quais são os efeitos colaterais?

-Algumas proteínas essenciais para a saúde muscular não são sintetizadas pelo meu organismo, tão pouco consigo assimilar muito bem através de ingestão.

-Desde aquela época?

-Está piorando.

-Músculos você disse – ele concordou. - Você teve uma parada cardíaca – ele caiu de joelhos, Wally o segurou antes que caísse da escada. Damian virou o rosto. Ele olhou assustado para o homem. Aquele era o Batman, e ele estava morrendo.

-Por que você não fala para a Liga? Eles podem te ajudar. Dr. Mid-Nite, ele vai saber o que fazer.

-Barry e ele sabem, algumas outras pessoas também. Ninguém conseguiu achar a cura, eu acho que meu tempo está acabando – Dick se ergueu batendo em seu peito o punho fechado, chorando.

-COMO EU NÃO SOUBE? POR QUE NÃO ME DISSE? Eu achei que era seu filho, achei que me amava – Dick murmurou para o nada.

-Eu amo.

-ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ FOI TÃO NEGLIGENTE? Como pode inocular uma substância não testada? É o básico de ser herói! Você me ensinou isso! POR QUE NÃO SEGUIU SEUS PRÓPRIOS ENSINAMENTOS?

-Dick, eu não vou morrer ainda. Se acalme – pediu. Wally observava os dois homens, seu marido, o qual ele estava precisando sustentar, e seu sogro.

-A aposentadoria do Tio B tem a ver com isso?

-Em partes, ele e Oliver estão sintetizando substitutos para as proteínas, além de buscar uma maneira de reescrever o meu DNA para eu voltar a sintetizar sozinho. Nada deu muito certo até agora.

-Como você pode estar tão calmo? Seu coração parou! - ele tremia, Bruce notou no rosto do filho o mesmo ar desesperado de quando Wally se fora. Ele sentiu-se mal, mas não podia evitar de ficar feliz em saber que o seu garoto o amava tanto. Ele sempre sentira necessidade de saber que era amado de volta pelos filhos.

-Não foi a primeira vez, e estou sendo monitorado.

-Não foi? - ele tremeu violentamente virando para Alfred. - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE?

-Desculpe, Patrão Richard. Mas o Patrão Bruce me proibiu expressamente de contar para qualquer um de vocês. Inclusive você, Patrão Damian – o garoto chorava parado ao pé da escada. Ele correu até o pai e o abraçou.

-Desculpa, todas as vezes que eu disse que queria que morresse para eu ficar com o manto. Eu nunca quis dizer aquelas coisas. Desculpa – ele chorou.

-Eu sei Damian, eu escutava como se você estivesse declarando amor eterno por mim – abraçou o filho, puxou Dick para seus braços também. - Não falem para seus irmãos. Jason vai se culpar por coisas que não são culpa dele e Tim vai tentar racionalizar tudo demais, e se sobrecarregar tentando achar uma cura. Steph sabe um pouco, ela não sabe o estágio em que estou, não contem, eu tomei o golpe no lugar dela, até hoje ela se culpa pela minha retirada.

-Eu não quero de novo – a voz de Damian partia o coração. - Não quero tentar te acordar e não conseguir. Pai, eu tive tão pouco tempo com você. Não me deixa – ele apertou o homem.

Dick sentiu-se culpado, de todos ele era quem passara mais tempo com Bruce. Ele se arrependeu de ter ido morar sozinho tão cedo, podia ter tido mais tempo com o homem. Tentou se afastar, mas foi seguro no lugar pelo pai. O abraçou de volta, enterrando o rosto no ombro do homem e chorando. Ele queria se desesperar, mas ser envolvido por aquele cheiro que sempre associara a segurança o mantinha calmo. Quando o pensamento de que em algum momento em breve ele não sentiria mais aquele cheiro cruzou sua mente, ele gritou. Seu mundo estava ruindo, de novo.

Wally se afastou, parou ao lado do mordomo e observou como o homem parecia pouco alterado com a situação, mas um olhar para seus olhos mostravam que ele apenas estava controlado no exterior. Passou uma mão ao redor do ombro do velho e o puxou para um abraço. Ambos faziam parte da família também. Alfred Pennyworth ergueu uma mão para o rosto e, sem perder a compostura, chorou silenciosamente.

-Está tudo tão errado, Patrão Wallace. Eu deveria morrer antes dos meus meninos, mas vi Thomas, que sempre foi como um irmão mais novo para mim, morrer. Enterrei meu neto, Jason. Agora estou vendo o Bruce. O meu garoto. Eu troquei as fraudas dele, o acompanhei no primeiro dia de aula. Estava com um copo de água depois do primeiro pesadelo. Eu queria ter poderes, assim como você, pois eu me vingaria de cada um que machucou a minha família – Wally sorriu para o mordomo.

-Não, você não iria – suspirou fechando os olhos com força e segurando o choro. - Eles nunca te perdoariam se o fizesse. E é isso que me impede neste exato momento de vasculhar cada canto de Gotham pela cabeça do Joker.

-Eu viveria com a culpa, Patrão Wallace – o mais velho terminou sombriamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Dick ficava lindo de terno, Wally não conseguia evitar de admirar. Ele odiava a quantidade de mulheres que rodeavam seu marido, todas com intenções óbvias. Elas queriam casar com ele e ter filhos, e herdar os bilhões que ele um dia herdaria. Ele odiava. O casamento deles não fora um escândalo pois Bruce, durante um jantar bem romântico, convencera Vic Vale a manter aquele tópico bem enterrado, com outros editores fora necessário um desembolso mais simbólico. Dick podia não ser a maior celebridade de Gotham, mas era bem conhecido e "_Filho de bilionário é gay_" (considerando os repórteres de Gotham seria mais "_Aberração de circo que Bruce Wayne teve peninha é viadão_") ainda era uma manchete que venderia bastante. Então apesar de o casamento de ambos ser oficial, eles tinham uma certidão de casamento e tudo, ainda não era de conhecimento público.

-Você pode ir até lá e tirá-lo se quiser. Eu paguei para que não houvesse escândalos, não para que vocês se escondessem – Wally olhou para o sogro, num misto de orgulho e medo.

Era assustador ver Bruce Wayne como o bilionário playboy. Ele chegou ao lado do filho e passou o braço ao redor de praticamente todas as garotas, rindo e beijando cada uma. Deu um sermão no filho por não tratar direito as belas mulheres no aposento, falou que compensaria pelo filho mal educado e disse em alto e bom som:

-Seu marido, por sinal, está se roendo de ciúmes perto da estátua estranha pro leilão.

Todos correram os olhares pelo aposento até localizarem, rapidamente, ele perto de uma antiga escultura babilônica que devia custar mais do que Wally ganharia pela universidade a sua vida inteira. Não havia mais nenhuma escultura a venda naquele dia. O lugar explodiu em burburinhos.

-Bruce, achei que não deveríamos fazer alarde.

-Oops – ergueu uma taça de bebida e tapou a boca. As garotas riram com ele.

Dick veio para o seu lado no momento seguinte.

-Eu não sei dizer porque ele fez isso – ele olhava para o homem preocupado.

-Ele disse que nós não precisamos nos esconder.

-Podia ser verdade antes, mas _ele_ sabe sobre mim. Eu não quero que ele coloque você como alvo.

-Ele já deve saber que somos casados.

-E se não souber? Eu não posso te arriscar agora, não quando tudo está errado – abraçou o marido escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

-Er, Dick. Eu sorrio para as fotos? – perguntou suando sob os flashes que explodiam a volta deles.

-Não, eu não quero ninguém mais olhando o seu sorriso. Fora que nenhuma dessas fotos vão ser publicadas. Todos os cartões de memória vão apagar assim que eles saírem pela porta e nenhum sinal além do nosso vai ser transmitido. Como se eu fosse permitir que mais gente saiba o quão fofo você é.

-Adoro o quão paranoico e ciumento você é – murmurou em seu ouvido. Dick riu.

A festa correu tranquila por boa parte da noite. Depois da recepção viria o jantar e então o leilão para no fim vir a festa propriamente dita. A família Wayne, principalmente agora que revelaram o casamento do filho mais velho, era o foco da atenção. Todos estavam ali, exceto por Jason, obviamente, antes do início do jantar eles dedicaram um minuto de silêncio para o rapaz, que riu histericamente no comunicador por todo esse minuto, Wally não pode deixar de se impressionar com o treinamento que os Robins (e Batgirls, Barbara e Cassandra estavam na festa) tiveram, pois nenhum esgar apareceu em seus rostos, ele precisou se livrar do comunicador para não rir junto. Stephanie viera como convidada de Tim Drake, pois ambos estudavam juntos e estavam num relacionamento, e ninguém sabia de qualquer outro envolvimento dela com a família Wayne. Cassandra Cain apareceu apenas para o jantar, e como sempre ela o assustou tremendamente. Ele odiava como ela sempre respondia suas perguntas antes de conseguir formá-las. Ou como ela sempre sabia que ele só estava tentando puxar assunto ou quando tudo que ele queria era que todos fossem dormir para ele ficar sozinho na caverna com Dick, aquela tinha sido uma ótima noite.

-Pervertido – ela murmurou.

-O que, Cass? - Dick perguntou.

-O seu marido. Pervertido – ele olhou para Wally desconfiado.

-Eu estava pensando em você, babe.

-Não muda o fato que é pervertido – comentou a garota.

-Preferia Steph do meu lado – resmungou.

-Steph não é oficialmente da família, então seria estranho que ela sentasse do seu lado.

-E o Damian? Por que não podia ser ele?

-Quer que eu troque de lugar?

-Não você, babe. A garota assustadora que me xinga de pervertido – ela o socou no ombro.

-Você sabe que ela foi uma experiência genética para criar o assassino perfeito, não sabe? - ele virou assustado para Cassandra.

-Eu jurei nunca mais matar, mas às vezes posso mudar de opinião – Wally tremeu. Ele sabia que ela estava brincando, e isso chegava a ser mais assustador.

Antes que pudessem continuar o diálogo sussurrado os garçons entraram para recolher os pratos da entrada e trazer o prato principal. Honestamente, Wally não entendia os ricos e suas ordens de comida, normalmente ele comeria o que queria quando queria, Alfred odiava quando ele ia jantar na mansão. Foi então que a mesa principal, onde todos os Wayne estavam concentrados ("_Péssima estratégia, por sinal, Grayson_" "_Foda-se, Todd_"), percebeu a movimentação estranha vinda da cozinha. Dick puxou o celular e levou para o ouvido.

-Jay, alguma notícia? - silêncio. - Babs? Cadê o Jay?

Bruce Wayne ao notar que o segundo filho não respondia entrou em estado total de alerta.

-_Eu não estou conseguindo contato com ele. Helena? _ \- silêncio. - _Dinah? Alguém? Está em silêncio, Dick._

-Merda. Wally ligue pro Jay – o ruivo puxou o celular. - Barry? Diana? Hal? Alguém está recebendo sinal?

Dick estava virado para o marido, como se estivesse discutindo com ele alguma coisa. O resto da família tentava contatar qualquer um fora do salão pelos comunicadores de maneiras tão discretas quanto.

-Não se desespere. Finja que está com raiva de mim – murmurou para ele.

-O celular não atende.

-Ligue pro seu tio. Tente alcançar qualquer um fora desse salão.

-Pro meu tio nem toca.

-_Não consigo chamar ninguém, Dinah falou comigo durante a recepção._

-Todos ouvimos Jay durante o minut... Ah não... desculpe, Wally – levantou e acertou o rosto do ruivo saindo tempestivamente do salão.

Os flashes dispararam com fervor ao perceberem a briga. West levantou confuso, Cassandra o segurou e disse para que o deixasse se acalmar. Voltou a sentar. Queria correr e trocar de roupa. Dick não deveria sair por aí sozinho. Não com o Joker no local.

-Jason estava rindo – a garota murmurou.

-Sim, durante o minuto de silêncio – ele respondeu, antes que ela lhe respondesse tudo fez sentido.

-Rindo, é o Joker.

-Ele foi o último que ouvimos.

-Se você não vai pedir desculpas pelo que quer que tenha feito, eu vou atrás do meu filho e quando voltar te quero longe dessa mesa! - Bruce disse em voz alta e saiu.

Richard Grayson estava vestido de Batman quando Bruce alcançou as portas do salão.

-Jason? - perguntou assim que o viu.

-Ainda não o vi. Droga, aquilo era tão ele que não desconfiei de nada. Eu não deveria usar seu manto.

-Eu também não desconfiei, achei que haviam heróis suficientes.

-Volte pra mesa. Eu vou pro salão também. Flash? - Surpreendeu-se quando o marido materializou ao seu lado.

-Bruce me expulsou – sorriu para o sogro. - Modo furtivo, eu sei – e mudou a roupa para uma cor semelhante à da parede. - Barbara disse que ia fazer algumas pessoas se retirarem, ela disse que não seria legal de o Joker atacasse depois que Dick e Wally saíram e de repente o Batman e o Flash aparecessem.

-O básico. Se mais pessoas vão deixar o salão melhor sairmos daqui. Ache Jason, tome cuidado – Flash sumiu, esperou o mentor olhar em qualquer direção e sumiu da frente dele.

-_Eu te ensinei essa manobra, eu sei aonde você está –_ e voltou pro salão, falando em voz alta que o filho queria ficar sozinho.

Adorava aqueles prédios antigos com teto alto e arquitetura gótica, ele tinha bastante espaço para se esgueirar em um cômodo sem ser visto, mesmo que o lugar estivesse brilhando como se fosse dia.

-_Ele não está dentro do hotel, não sei se é seguro investigar a cozinha ou fora do hotel –_ veio a voz do seu marido.

-Não vá – murmurou. - Não temos ideia do quanto ele sabe sobre seu envolvimento.

-_Você acha que ele pode interceptar os comunicadores?_ \- Barbara soou em seu ouvido.

-Não, Babs. É um pouco difícil bloquear o sinal, não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas interceptar é impossível. Talvez apenas o Cyborg consiga e eu tenho dúvidas. Flash, fique fora das vistas de todos. Não quero que ninguém nessa noite saiba que alguém além da família Batman estava aqui.

-_Por que?_

-Você é nossa arma secreta. Fique invisível e alerta – as portas da cozinha abriram com um estrondo e o homem da noite saiu trazendo um carrinho de comida ensanguentado coberto com um lençol branco, agora quase completamente vermelho. Aqueles que conseguiram correram, a família Wayne tomou esse caminho assim que conseguiu.

Dick pousou diante do homem.

-AÍ ESTÁ ELE! O CONVIDADO ESPECIAL! Eu trouxe o prato principal – e puxou a coberta, revelando um Jason Todd inconsciente, pois ele não queria pensar na alternativa.

Sua máscara de Red Hood estava pintada com um sorriso em tinta verde, seu peito trazia um 'R II' entalhado rusticamente, a camisa rasgada. Havia um pé-de-cabra enfiado em sua barriga, de onde a maior parte do sangue vinha.

-Red Hood – chamou fracamente. Robin pousou ao seu lado. - Me entregue ele – pediu.

-Por que? Finalmente eu o calei. Mas ele não precisa ficar quieto, precisa? - e gargalhou. - Ele nunca fica! Mas veja, ele queria o seu lugar. Assim como o outro, a outra e esse aí – curvou o corpo olhando para Damian. - Esse parece até fofinho – gargalhou, puxando uma arma e atirando no garoto, ele pulou e esquivou. - Robin, cuide do Robin enquanto eu converso com o Robin... hm... é mais confuso do que eu imaginava HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jason pulou em pé, sacando uma arma e apontando para Damian. O garoto o olhou assombrado.

-Hood? - ele atirou, mais de uma vez. - Hood, achei que não iríamos mais nos matar!

-Ele está drogado. O gás. Tire o capuz, cuidado para não inalar o gás.

-Robin-man não seja estraga prazeres! - e atirou nele, Dick esquivou por pouco.

Com horror viu Jason tirar o pé-de-cabra da própria barriga e atacar Damian com ele. Recebeu um tiro na perna, mas, ainda assim, fez menção de ir cuidar dos irmãos.

-SE PREOCUPE COM A SUA LUTA! Eu cuido aqui – o garoto gritou.

O Robin tentava com afinco manter aquela luta sem movimentos bruscos. Cada vez que saltava para longe Jason pulava junto, sangrando mais ainda. Ele precisava lutar para salvar os dois. Ele não entendia como ele se movimentava tão rápido e fluido, ele estava com menos da metade do sangue no corpo, drogado e completamente machucado. Depois de muito girar ao redor do corpo dele, usando os próprios movimentos de Todd contra ele, conseguiu acertar sua cabeça jogando o capuz longe. Ele tremeu com a visão. Os olhos do irmão mais velho estavam revirados, apenas o branco visível, sua mandíbula estava em migalhas e os lábios costurados precariamente, mas ele movia os músculos da boca e garganta como se estivesse rindo.

-Batman, eu acho que ele não está respirando o gás, acho que o composto foi injetado – gritou por cima do ombro esquivando de um brandir particularmente forte. - Batman? BATMAN!

Enquanto o Garoto Prodígio se afastava com o segundo Robin, Dick tentava com todas suas forças parar o homem a sua frente. Mas o tiro na perna parecia pior do que jamais outro tiro tinha sido. Ele percebeu então que a bala devia ter alguma substância. Sentiu sua razão desaparecer aos poucos enquanto suas forças minguavam. Oh, ele havia caído em cada armadilha do homem. E a última coisa que fizera ao marido fora lhe dar um tapa na cara.

-Você realmente achou que eu ia te aceitar, pequeno Batsy? Agora vá e mate toda a família do Batsy, para que ele nunca mais me deixe sozinho – e gargalhou acertando outro tiro na perna já machucada de Dick.

Robin viu o homem se aproximando. Sem atender aos seus chamados. Quando ele o atacou notou que não poderia mais só esquivar. Acertou Jason no peito o jogando longe. Acertar Dick não era tão fácil. Red Robin surgiu logo depois, tentando segurar o irmão caído.

-Estamos com um pouco de pressa aqui – grunhiu para Tim, segurando os braços do homem a sua frente enquanto ele tentava o acertar. Dick fechou as mãos nos braços que o prendiam e chutou com força o centro do seu peito enviando todo seu ar para fora. Foi quando a primeira risada saiu.

-Ele foi buscar ajuda – gritou desesperado, sob o riso maníaco.

-E... o… res… to? - ele tentou perguntar ofegante, lutando por ar, pois Dick o mantinha preso e golpeando seu peito. Ele não conseguia se soltar, ou revidar.

-Esse é o ponto. Estão todos com Bruce. Ele, eu não vi o que houve, mas de repente...

-Não! – o garoto juntou toda sua força e conseguiu se separar.

Acertou alguns golpes precisos e correu até Jason e Tim. Joker estava sentado no carrinho ensanguentado observando a luta entre os Robins. Antes de conseguir alcançar os irmãos, Damian se viu sendo jogado contra o chão, o corpo de Dick sobre o seu. Os joelhos do homem o prendiam no chão, suas mãos acharam o caminho do seu pescoço. Ele ria na sua cara, saliva escorrendo de sua boca sobre seu rosto. Os olhos revirados como os de Jason.

-Di-Dick – forçou. - P-pare – Joker gargalhou. Tim observava impotente. Estava fazendo o que conseguia para manter Jason vivo. Não queria ser a pessoa a escolher qual irmão viveria.

-EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! AGORA! - e um borrão estava num instante retirando Dick de cima do garoto. Tim murmurou um agradecimento silencioso.

-Ele está bem – avisou. - Ele insistiu em ser trazido de volta para cá.

-Bem? Ele teve uma parada respiratória! - Tim gritou.

-Ele tinha um remédio bem específico – rosnou enquanto segurava o marido. - Vou ser sincero, amor, quando você me chama pra jantar eu imagino o fim da noite mais ou menos assim. Você descontrolado e suado em cima de mim, mas dessa vez eu meio que não estou gostando. Acho que é porque você está rindo demais.

-Obrigado pela imagem mental, Flash – Damian reclamou pousando um chute contra as costas de Dick.

O homem tropeçou com a força do golpe, quase caindo sobre Flash. Quando o resto da família voltou para o salão, depois de garantir a segurança dos civis, a prioridade era retirar Jason com segurança. Deixaram a luta para Flash e Robin. As garotas e Red Robin retiraram o irmão dali o mais rápido possível, Tim conseguira improvisar alguns cuidados, mas tinham que levar o homem urgentemente para um hospital, de preferência para a Watchtower.

-NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! Quem chamou o ligeirinho? - Joker gritou. - Ótimo! Batsy não quer brincar? Então eu não vou brincar!

Flash viu com assustadora lentidão a bala sair da arma. Ele teve todo o tempo do mundo ao seu dispor para impedir que acontecesse. Porém, ele não soube dizer quando aconteceu, como aconteceu ou porque aconteceu, mas o Flash paralisou. Num instante era fácil alcançar a velocidade da luz, no outro seu corpo não se movia nem a velocidade normal. Ele viu, antes de acontecer, a bala acertando o alvo. Ele sentiu, antes de acontecer, o corpo desfalecendo em seus braços. Ele tremeu violentamente, e quando conseguiu reunir forças para combater o terror e correr novamente, a bala encontrou seu alvo. Era tarde demais.

O projétil acertou o fundo da cabeça de Richard Grayson e todos seus movimentos pararam e o riso morreu. A bala raspou contra sua bochecha, enquanto ele era tomado por um sentimento diferente. Ele não estava triste, em choque ou assustado. Ele estava furioso. Ele tremia de puro ódio. Sua mente corria a velocidade da luz pensando em maneiras, não de salvar seu marido, mas de trucidar o assassino. Ele vibrava tanto que era impossível manter o foco em sua figura, raios corriam do seu corpo com toda energia que acumulava. O barulho surdo do corpo do Batman contra o chão e então ele liberou essa energia, correndo até o Joker. Vibrou as mãos através da caixa torácica e dos pulmões do homem, sentiu ele tossir o próprio sangue. Fechou a mão ao redor do coração dele. Era tão simples. Por que ninguém fizera antes?

-Não! Flash! Não faça! - Bruce estava ao lado do filho, gritando pelo genro. - Por que está aí e não onde importa? ESCUTE!

Então ele piscou e conseguiu ouvir. Joker ria, gargalhava. Ele parecia exultante com sua reação. Ele gritava entre as cuspidas de sangue com pura alegria. Ele estava vencendo, ele estava corrompendo um daqueles que não deveriam se corromper. Ouviu o choro de um pai que acabava de perder o filho.

-Faça, ligeirinho. Caia na tentação! SE VINGUE! HAHAHAHAHA AHAHAAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA HA AHHAHAHAHA ME MATE! FAÇA O QUE O VELHO MORCEGO NUNCA CONSEGUIU! MATE!

Wally tropeçou nos próprios pés tentando se afastar. Ele não podia, ele não deveria. Ele deixou-se cair em desespero. Notando que estava sujo, com o sangue de seu marido e do maldito. Ele gritou e chorou. Joker riu. Ele ganhou. Mesmo que nenhum herói tivesse se corrompido, ele ganhou. Tropeçou para o lado do esposo, tremendo com os próprios soluços. Sentiu o sogro tocar suas costas trêmulo. Então ouviu, o som de um tiro. Dois, três. Silêncio por um tempo, então mais tiros. Damian estava de pé, as armas do irmão em mãos, a máscara caída longe. Ele não chorava, tremia ou sequer respirava. Ele estava sistematicamente eliminando o inimigo.

Quando as balas acabara ele jogou fora a arma inútil e sacou a espada japonesa que sempre carregava, entrando numa pose que não parecia muito com o estilo que ele e os irmãos lutavam. Então Wally entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Assim como Dick tinha a terrível mania de entrar no modo treinamento, Damian também tinha. A diferença que o modo treinamento incutido no garoto era o de assassino da Liga das Sombras. Ele se culparia depois, se torturaria, mas no fim apenas virou o rosto e permitiu que o garoto golpeasse o Joker até que virasse uma massa de sangue no chão. Só então correu até ele e tirou a espada de suas mãos.

-Chega, não tem mais o que matar – o garoto o olhou, seus olhos vazios de emoção.

-Por que eu ainda sinto que ainda tenho o que matar? - Wally o abraçou.

-Porque se vingar não vai trazê-lo de volta.

-Jason voltou, você voltou – a primeira lágrima caiu.

-Ele não vai voltar – murmurou, sentiu os braços do rapaz o apertarem.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Wallace não estivera lá para o enterro do marido. Ele voltara para Keystone naquela mesma noite e não fora visto fora do uniforme de Flash desde então. Ninguém tivera coragem de o interpelar sobre a situação. Mas quando chegou ao ponto de nenhum vilão ter coragem de pisar em sua cidade e ele ficar sem inimigos os quais lutar, algo precisou ser feito.

Barry tentou falar com ele. Mas tudo que recebeu foi um "_Wallace West morreu, Dick o levou com ele_". Ele começou a invadir o território de outros heróis, para ter o que fazer, ele não tinha mais vilões para combater em suas cidades, mesmo bandidos normais tinham medo de agir. Depois de se envolver em uma guerra do outro lado do planeta que o encontrou. Primeiro acreditou que estava louco. Depois deixou-se encher com esperança. Por fim notou que não era ele. Fechou a cara e deixou que ele começasse. Mas o homem apenas ficou parado na sombra do canto de seu quarto.

-O que você quer? - não respondeu. - ME DIGA! EU FIZ O QUE TODOS DEVERIAM FAZER! - estava hiperventilando. - EU SEGUI SEU MALDITO CÓDIGO! EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM, MAS NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXAR NINGUÉM MORRER! ENTÃO DIGA O QUE VOCÊ QUER? - ele continuou parado. - EU NÃO ME METI NA SUA MALDITA CIDADE! AQUELE É O ÚNICO LUGAR PARA O QUAL EU NÃO VOLTO! SAIA! SAIA DA MINHA CASA, DA MINHA CIDADE, DA MINHA VIDA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ME LEMBRAR DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS! SAIA! - ambos ficaram em silêncio até que a respiração do Flash voltasse ao normal.

-Você ainda não visitou o túmulo dele. Já faz um ano – ouviu o sussurro.

-E-eu não posso – as lágrimas caíram silenciosas. - Como eu poderia?

-Wally...

-NÃO! WALLY MORREU!

Ouviu papel sendo mexido, depois sentiu um punhado de folhas sendo colocadas em sua mão.

-14 de Dezembro, 2025. Wally, caso leia isso significa que a missão deu errado – o homem recitou o que já havia decorado. - Desculpa se eu não conseguir voltar para o casamento, eu não planejo morrer aqui. Mas eu não quero que minhas últimas palavras para você tenham sido qualquer bobagem que eu sequer lembro, por isso eu gravei um áudio só por segurança – abaixou o capuz. - Ele tem algo parecido para praticamente qualquer missão que ele fez depois que vocês ficaram juntos. E algumas de antes disso.

Ele mexeu nas folhas em sua mão, a maioria era entrada de relatórios que Dick costumava guardar das missões. Ele lera a maior parte desses relatórios, mas nada parecia com essas entradas que tinha em mãos. Algo lhe dizia que eram guardadas escondidas no computador da Batcave, criptografadas.

"_09 de julho de 2010. Walls, teve alguns momentos não tão astrosos durante a missão do Cadmus, então eu meio que pensei, se alguma coisa acontecer durante a missão hoje eu não quero que você fique sem saber o que sinto. Eu quero que a última vez que escute minha voz não seja gritando instruções ou desafiando vilões. Eu não sei se eu vou morrer longe ou perto de você, então para garantir eu estou deixando meus sentimentos em áudio_". Essa era a primeira entrada.

_-Wally, Eu te amo – _ele virou assustado. A voz de Dick Grayson com 13 anos encheu o aposento. - _Eu te amo. Eu te amo. KF, Eu te amo. Te amo. Seu idiota, eu te amo. Te amo, Walls. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Wally. Wallace Rudolph West, eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Te amo. Kid Idiota, eu te amo. Te amo. Eu te amo_ – a gravação continuou até que a voz gradativamente se tornou mais grave. Houve uma mudança abrupta, a qual ele interpretou que eram os anos em que estivera morto. Não haveria motivos para Dick continuar gravando quando ele se fora primeiro. - _Eu te amo, Wall-man. Eu te amo. Te amo. Te amo, Wally. Wally Idiota West, eu te amo. Te amo, amor. Eu te amo. _\- ouviu um ruído de fundo, como se fossem burburinhos. - _Eu preparei todo um discurso –_ eram os votos do casamento. Caiu de joelhos no chão, chorando alto. - _Mas eu acho que ficou no outro terno que eu uso para casar – _ouviu a si mesmo murmurar um 'idiota' a beira do choro, ele sempre chorara em casamentos, e suas famílias rirem. - _Então eu vou simplesmente dizer: Wally, eu te amo. Enquanto te fizer feliz, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Eu te amo – _o áudio terminou.

Batman havia saído, o deixando sozinho no aposento o silêncio consumindo sua alma. Estendeu a mão para o aparelho e tocou novamente. E de novo e de novo e de novo.

-/-/-/-/-

20 de outubro de 2026.

Wally,

Hoje eu me torno o Batman. Você sabe o quão eu relutei em aceitar esse manto. Eu tenho medo de não estar apto a ele. Mas não posso negar que eu preciso dele. Esse é um manto em que o menor erro será mais do que fatal. Ele traz um fardo pesado aos ombros de quem o usa, eu vi esse manto dobrar o homem que me criou, mas eu sei que diferente dele eu tenho mais pessoas que podem me ajudar a sustentar esse peso. Você provavelmente vai ser o primeiro a me segurar se eu cair, afinal você é o mais rápido homem vivo.

Essa é a última entrada que eu escrevo (por isso estou caprichando), ao menos eu acredito que será, pois nada vai superar o áudio que eu vou colocar junto com ela. Eu coloquei o meu voto. Apesar de sermos dois idiotas e da forma como ficamos ter sido mais que confusa, no fim nós conseguimos. Eu penso o quanto eu estou feliz agora. Eu juro que nunca gravei secretamente momentos que você disse me amar e juro que nem escuto esse áudio quando sinto sua falta ou quando tenho um pesadelo com a época que você estava… morto. Também juro que não adicionei o seu voto nesse áudio.

Bom, se você está lendo eu acho que o pior aconteceu. Olha, eu te amo, ok? Eu quero deixar essa parte bem clara. Eu quero dizer que você aguenta. Você superou tanta coisa ruim, Walls. Você sempre conseguiu sair sorrindo a despeito do que jogavam para você. Não vai ser diferente. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa, existem mais sete bilhões, não é possível que eu seja um floquinho de neve especial. Você vai achar outro alguém. E eu quero que ache. Eu quero que levante a sua bunda gostosa desse sofá e vá atrás desse outro alguém.

Eu não vou ficar feliz se você morrer junto comigo. Esse não foi o meu objetivo quando eu casei com você. Meu objetivo era só te fazer feliz. Espero ter conseguido. Eu fui feliz, Walls, saiba disso, a cada instante. E eu quero sua felicidade mesmo depois de morto, e nenhum eufemismo, por favor.

Ok, eu tenho uma última coisa para confessar. Eu nunca te disse isso, sempre achei que você podia achar meio assustador ou algo assim. Mas agora não faz diferença mais. Bom. Todo dia que eu acordo ao seu lado, eu levanto com o nascer do sol, e quando a primeira luz passa pela janela e acerta seu rosto, eu conto todas as suas sardas, eu conto os dedos da sua mão e as sardas nesses dedos, se você dormir sem camisa eu conto as sardas dos seus ombros. Eu toco seu cabelo e sinto o seu cheiro. Todos os dias que passo com você. Desde que você voltou. Eu não deixei de fazer nenhuma vez, mesmo quando eu volto de uma ronda com o nascer do sol, eu o faço antes de dormir. Eu faço para me reassegurar que eu não vou mais te perder e que você realmente está comigo.

Siga em frente, Wally. Eu vou sempre te amar.

Eternamente seu,

Richard John Grayson


End file.
